Something to Tell You
by LottiePoynterr
Summary: If I explain it it gives away the story... Please just read and tell me what you think? Thank you :D (Maybe could be triggering)
1. The Best Friends

It was February 16th in 2004. Tom was 19, Danny was 18, Harry was 19, Dougie was 16. The youngest member had sent the rest of the boys a text each, despite them all being in the same house, explaining that he needed to talk with them all.

'Dougie! Dougie what's the matter?' Danny said quickly, him and the other boys pulling Dougie into a hug, noticing that he was crying. They had been living together for just over a year now and they were more like brothers than friends.

'I-I need to t-tell you something. I-It's important.' he muttered, gathering the rest of the guys into the lounge and sitting them on a sofa, he himself sitting on a chair opposite them.

'What is it Dougie? Why are you upset?'

'I... Erm... P-Promis-se that you w-won't h-hate me for it?'

'Dougie, we've known you for like 2 years and we haven't even had a single argument yet. It's pretty much impossible to hate you.' Harry said reassuringly, Danny and Tom nodding away to what he was saying.

'W-w-well I-I... I-I'm s-sorry. I-It's g-going to r-ruin the b-band b-b-but I-I c-can't h-help it.. I-I've t-tried t-to ignore it I-I r-r-really h-have, I j-just c-can't.'

'Dougie, it's okay. You can tell us anything, you know that, we won't mind.' Tom said, the boys walking over to Dougie and all squishing onto the chair he was on, rubbing his back supportively.

'W-w-well I-I'm.. I-I'm g-gay. I-I d-didn't know b-but th-then I s-started g-getting these f-feelings and I c-can't g-get r-rid of them. I'm s-s-so sorry. I'll j-just l-leave a-and you c-can get a n-new b-b-bassist. B-Bye g-guys, t-thanks for e-everything...' Dougie muttered, starting to stand up from the chair. He was stopped when he felt a strong hand get hold of his arm and spin him around. He froze and closed his eyes, expecting to feel a fist punching him in the face at any moment as punishment for being gay, but the impact never came. He slowly opened his eyes and when he did, his best friends and band mates all pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

'Why would we ever want you to leave Dougs?'

'I-I thought y-you'd b-be ash-hamed to be w-w-with me.' Dougie mumbled nervously.

'Of course not, we love you Dougs, You're like our little brother, that won't ever change. We don't mind that you're gay, not one bit, we just want to make sure that you're safe and that the guys you get with aren't all total arseholes.' Danny said comfortingly.

'Thank you so much guys! You're the best! I need your help though...'

'What for Dougs?'

'I.. erm.. I haven't told my mum yet and I don't really want to tell her on my own... can you guys come and help?'

'Yeah sure Dougs, and don't worry, I'm sure she won't mind at all. When do you want to go?' Harry spoke softly in reply.

'I was thinking maybe later today? She has the day off and asked me to drop round and say hi.. I figured that'd be the best time to go.'

'Okay then Butty, come on, lets get ready!' Harry said happily, dragging me up the stairs.


	2. The Family

Dougie sat in silence in the car on the way to his mums house and his little hands were shaking madly. Harry noticed this and quickly took one of them in his own and squeezed it gently.

'Don't worry Dougs, everything will be fine.' he said comfortingly, putting his arm around the younger boy's shoulders. When the car pulled up outside, Tom, Danny and Harry all got out quickly. Dougie stayed sat down. The car door swung open and Dougie looked up to see his band mates all staring at him.

'Come on Dougie, there is nothing to worry about. We're here to help you.' Tom said kindly, taking hold of Dougie's hand and walking him up to the house. The youngest boy knocked on the door gently and it was quickly opened by his mum.

'Oh Dougie! I've missed you so much! And hey boys, I didn't know you'd all be coming! This is a great surprise, come in and sit down!' she said happily, welcoming the boys into her living room. They went in and sat down whilst she got them all mugs of tea before sitting beside them.

'So how are you all?'

'We're good thanks Mrs Poynter.' Harry smiled at her, sipping down his tea..

'Why are you being so shy babes? You're usually coming out with all sorts of weird stories of what you've been up to!' She spoke directly to Dougie. He looked up at her and blinked a few times before finally speaking.

'M-Mum... I have something to tell you...' he muttered.

'Well what is it? Nothings happened with your dad again has it?' She asked worriedly.

'No.. I.. I-I'm.. I-I'm g-gay mum'. Silence. All of the boys stared at Dougie's mum as she processed what she had been told. Soon enough, the look of shock on her face turned to one of anger. She dropped her mug to the ground.

'Get out.'

'W-What?'

'YOU HEARD ME DOUGIE! I SAID GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!'

'B-But mum, I-'

'No Dougie. You're no longer a part of this family. Just leave and don't come back, I'll send all of the things you left here to you in the post.'

'I-I'm s-sorry j-just please..'

'FOR GODS SAKE! SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH DOUGIE! JUST GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE BEFORE I PUSH YOU THROUGH THE DOOR MYSELF!' She screamed at her son, causing him to whimper loudly before running to the front door and down the drive. The rest of the boys shot a glare to Dougie's mum before following the younger boy. He was long gone by the time they got out of the house. Danny pulled out his phone and called Dougie after 5 minutes of looking around the area for him.

'Dougie, where are you mate?' he asked quietly as Dougie picked up the phone.

'P-Park... N-Near m-my m-mums h-house...'

'Okay Dougs.. stay there, we're going to come and get you.' he sighed, hanging up the phone. The boys all walked to the park down the road and walked through it for about 10 minutes before seeing a small figure curled up in a ball by a far off tree. They ran towards it and crouched down in front of the younger boy when they got there.

'Dougs...' Harry said sadly.

'S-S-She h-hates m-m-me.'

'Oh Dougs, it's okay, you'll always have us.' Harry re-assured, pulling Dougie into a tight hug. The other boys joined him and they stayed like that for a few minutes, just hugging, Dougie sobbing into Harry's shoulder.

'Lets go home Dougs.' Danny said quietly as they all pulled away from the hug. Dougie nodded and Tom helped him to stand up and walk to the car, legs still weak from the running and knees threatening to buckle with shock. They got Dougie into the car and on the journey home, he continued to cry into his hands with his knees pulled to his chest. When they got back, Danny took the youngest member up to his bedroom and lay him in his bed. It was only 8 but with all of the drama that had gone on during the day, Dougie fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. The rest of the boys went upstairs a few hours later after having dinner and got into Dougie's bed beside him, each one of them slowly falling asleep, keeping their little Dougie safe.


	3. The Family: The Aftermath

The following morning, Tom and Danny were gently shaken awake by Harry. They wondered why he had woken them before realising that little Dougie had his head pressed firmly against Harry's chest and he was crying. Harry rubbed his back gently as he cried and attempted to get him to calm down and stop crying. He did stop after around 15 minutes and Harry gently pulled away from him, looking straight into his huge, blue, watery eyes.

'What's the matter Dougs?' he asked the younger boy quietly.

'M-My mum.' he stuttered out, leaning into Harry for a hug again.

'It's okay Dougie, you've still got us. We love you like you're our own son anyway.' he whispered kindly to him, wrapping his arms around Dougie as the younger boy put his head against Harry'd shoulder.

'I-I know but j-just knowing that I can n-never go back to wh-where I grew up is horrible.'

'We know Dougs but try to think of good reasons. You never have to go back to the place where your dad did.. you know..' he said sympathetically, motioning to the scars on Dougie's arms, stomach and neck. Dougie whimpered slightly at the thought of it and so Harry hugged him tighter, Danny and Tom joining the hug after a mere few seconds.

'Come on Dougs, cheer up and we'll go and get you some pancakes for breakfast. And then we'll go to the studio today and tell Fletch yeah?' Tom said kindly to the younger boy and he nodded gently, taking Danny's hand and walking down the stairs with him.


	4. The Manager

Dougie was shaking again by the time that they got to the studio. The rest of the guys were trying to comfort him but he didn't want to listen.

'No.. Please... Can we just keep it a secret? I don't want to upset him..' The littlest of the boys whimpered to his best friends.

'No, come on Dougs, he won't mind, you'll be fine.' Danny soothed, grabbing Dougies small, sweaty hand and dragging him into the building, the other guys following behind. They got inside and happily greeted Fletch before sitting opposite him on one of the big sofas.

'So what did you want to talk about guys? You said it was important.'

'Well Dougie has something to tell you, don't you Dougs?'

'Y-yeah...' Dougie muttered, sitting up straighter.

'Well what is it Dougie?'

'I-I'm g-g-gay F-Fletch...'

'Excuse me?' He spluttered, choking on his water.

'I'm g-gay.'

'You're out. Go back to the band house, pack your bags and go home. We can't have this affecting the band. Just get out of my sight you little queer.'

'P-please n-n-no! I-I d-don't ha-have a-anywhere e-else..' he muttered, tears already flowing freely down his face.

'I don't care! Just leave! Find somewhere, a hostel, the streets, I don't care just leave!'

'But w-why?'

'Does it really matter? I don't want you here... I see why your dad did that to you now!' he hissed, making Dougie cry even more.

'FLETCH! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO DOUGIE! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH HIS DAD HURT HIM, HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK OF SAYING THAT?!' Harry screamed angrily, pulling Dougie tight to his chest and stroking the younger boys hair.

'Oh just shut up Harry! You can't stop me from kicking him out. And why would you want to live with a puff?'

'Because he is my best friend I've ever had and that will never change! And I might not be able to stop you kicking him out but if he leaves, I leave too! And we bought the house together, the four of us, so you have no right to kick us out!' Harry shouted again, keeping a sobbing Dougie close to his chest.

'Yeah if Dougies gone, I'm gone too! Just like Harry!' Danny spoke up.

'Me too!' Tom echoed before they all stormed out of the building, Harry carrying Dougie out in his arms. They got back to the car and began to drive home, Dougie sitting in the back seat, knees pulled to his chest, rocking backwards and forwards and crying. Danny and Harry were sitting beside him attempting to calm him down but nothing was working.

'Dougie, don't listen to him!'

'B-but wh-what h-he s-s-said a-about m-my d-dad... Wh-what I-if I-it's t-true? I-it's a-all m-my f-f-fault th-that h-he d-did th-this..' He cried out.

'No Dougie! Your dad did this because he is a horrible man and he didnt deserve you!'

'B-b-b..' Dougie stuttered before falling asleep, completely exhausted from working himself into such a state. When they got back, he was carried inside again by Harry and laid on the sofa to sleep peacefully and forget about the comments that had been said to upset him.


	5. The End-x-I'm Sorry

The next morning, Harry, Danny and Tom woke up and went to find Dougie downstairs, as he hadn't woken up again after going to sleep yesterday. They walked tiredly down the stairs and into their lounge, only to be shocked when the sight that they had expected wasn't there. Instead, Dougie was gone and a small envelope lay where he had been. The guys walked over and picked it up, opening it to find 4 small notes inside. One was labelled _Mum_, one _The Boys- My Best Friends- McFly- My Brothers_, one _Fletch_ and one _Jazzie_. The three boys placed three of the notes on the table, opening only the one addressed to themselves. Tears sprung to their eyes as they read it, flowing down their cheeks by the time that they had finished.

_Dear Harry, Danny & Tom,_

_ You've been like the brothers (and father) I never got to have! I love you all and please understand that what has happened was nothing to do with you, I love you and you're all perfect. I couldn't wish for better people to be in a band with, let alone live in a house with! We had some crazy times being McFly and I have no doubt that despite the loss, the band will carry on to be one of the best and will be around forever. I know that you're probably wondering why I'm writing all of this but I can't bring myself to tell you, all I can say is that the next time you see me, I'll be feeling better than I've felt for a while. I will be a happier person and you won't have to worry about me or baby me any more like you used to. Thank you so much for sticking by me through everything. I really do love you all more than I've ever loved anybody before._

_Love, Your little Butty _

_x_

'What has he done? Has he run away?' Harry asked worriedly.

'I don't know! We have to get everybody else who has a letter round so we can know what they say and if they show where he could be!'

'I'll call his mum!' Danny said quickly.

'Right, I'll call Fletch and, Harry, you can call Jazzie.' Tom said afterwards, pulling his mobile out from his pocket. Within 5 minutes everybody had been called and despite Fletch needing a little more persuading, they had all agreed to come round. They arrived within half an hour and everybody sat awkwardly on the sofa for a few minutes before Tom spoke up.

'Dougie's gone. We don't know where but he left us a not saying thank you and stuff. You've all got one too, that's why we called you round. We need to know where he is and your notes might explain it.' he said, passing the other notes around. Jazzie opened her's first and the guys watched her, full of sadness, as tears began rolling gently down her cheeks.

'What does it say Jazz?'

'_To my little Jazzie, __Firstly, I need to get this off my chest, I never got to tell you before I left but I'm gay. I hope you approve, as I don't have many people left who want to be seen with me. If you don't, I don't mind, I just want you to know that I love you and you'll always be my favourite girl. I hope you can forgive me for what I've done. I know it won't be easy for you reading this or finding out the truth, but you'll get through it because you're the strongest girl I know. You're a fighter and as long as you fight through the tears, everything will be okay. I promise. Love you lots my little jelly tot, from Dougie. x' _she read out, fresh tears springing to her eyes.

'Where could he be? He needs to know that I don't mind and I love him no matter what!' she cried.

'We don't know Jazz. What does yours say Mrs Poynter?' Harry replied softly, turning to Dougie's mother who also had tears dripping off her chin. She sniffed and wiped her face before reading her letter.

'_To Mum, I know that I let you down by being gay and I am truly sorry. I hope that the decision I have made will benefit you and help you to get our family back to it's old standards. Believe me when I say, I never meant one bit to upset you. I always tried to be the best son, friend and brother I could be but nothing seemed to work. I know that following dad leaving, I was the man of the house and I don't blame you for not understanding that I wasn't coping because, in all fairness, I never chose to tell you. But I'm telling you now. The truth is, after dad left, I cried myself to sleep for just over a year and there were many nights when I would end up waking up one of the boys, crying to them and explaining that I needed my bed changing because I had had a nightmare and wet myself. It was embarrassing and for a while I was quite depressed about it. I should have told you, I know I should but I guess I just missed my chance, huh? Anyway, I hope that in a few years, you choose to forgive me and that one day, we'll meet again and both be happier. I love you so much mum, I hope the feelings mutual again soon, from_ Dougie. x'

'Oh gosh, what have I done? Where's he gone? I need to apologise, I do love him, I really do, I was just shocked! Oh gosh I need to find him!'

'Calm down Mrs Poynter, just let us read Fletch's letter and we'll try to find him. Fletch, go ahead.' Danny replied quickly, rubbing Dougie's mum's back. Fletch cleared his throat before reading his letter.

'_To Fletch, I won't make this too long as I know how important you are and how little you probably want to hear this, but here it goes. I need you to look after the guys for me, I don't want them getting sad or angry, just keep them the same as they've always bee, happy and carefree. Don't let them end up like me because I left to help the band, but if one of them left, the band would just crumble. As I assumed you're all wondering, you'll find me in the garage of the band house. Don't let the boys see me first, I want you to be the first, I don't want my family or my best friends being upset. Thanks for the past two years, they've meant everything, from Dougie. x'_

'Quick, go to the garage!' Danny said, jumping up from his chair.

'Stop! He said that he wanted me in there first, let me go infront and see if he's okay.' Fletch said calmly. Despite how mean he'd been, they were all glad that he was there to help. They walked out quickly, walking across the drive way and to the garage. Tom reached up for the key and passed it to Fletch before Fletch unlocked the door and opened it slowly. When it had opened, they were all frozen. Dougie was hanging by a rope from one of the bars on the ceiling, his body limp and un-moving, the string tugging on the skin on his neck. All of a sudden, time started moving again and panic struck them all. Fletch ran towards the smaller, hanging boy and began untying the ropes whilst the rest of the members were worrying. Dougie's mum was sat on the grass, knees pulled to her chest, crying her eyes out. Poor little Jazzie didn't understand what was happening completely, she just stood there, dumbstruck, and chaos erupted around her. Danny was angrily punching one of the walls of the house and Tom was shaking and crying. Harry, who had always been the closest with Dougie, was knelt beside a bush, vomiting with shock. Once Fletch got the body down, he called an ambulance and when it arrived the paramedic only said two words. Two words that could break any heart.

'I'm Sorry.'

* * *

**So, I realise that was depressing but to be honest that was kind of the point. I wrote this story to show what homophobia can do to people. I disagree with homophobia completely and in some cases, it can take lives. If you are against homosexuality then just don't review because I don't want this fanfiction to become a giant argument or warsite, I just wanted to show a point that homophobia (or any kind of prejudice/discrimination) can affect people more than you think. Thank you if you read this and please review x **


End file.
